forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.27
Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.27 will take place on Wednesday, May 28th, 2014. It contains brand new Postmodern Era along with some smaller new features, lots of rebalancing changes and more than anything else... soooo much fun! There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team 'Postmodern Era' The Postmodern Era introduces the eventful period of the 1970s and 80s to the game. Whether you're a peace-loving farmer or a blood-thirsty general, you will find a vast amount of brand new content to entertain you in this fresh piece of our epic journey through the history of mankind! *Fight Che Guerrero, Minh-Ho Chi and others. *Play through up to 54 story quests that are tailored to your game progress better than ever before. *Send your best man to unravel the mysteries in the jungle. *Conquer 12 new provinces, featuring a jungle-theme. *The battles are more challenging than ever. The enemies come in waves and PvE fights just became much more amusing: **On Postmodern Era map you will have to defeat 2 waves of fierce opponents. You lost? Sorry! You can always try again, but Che Guerrero and Minh-Ho Chi won't make it easy! *55 new abortable quests: Help Rinbin make his favorite TV show, invent space flight and deal with a homecoming veteran of war. *Plus 11 recurring quests for the Postmodern Era. *Tailor your city to your needs by constructing buildings that cost or grant happiness and addition to their normal effect. New breaking the happiness functionality will display both good and bad sides of the world a lot of us used to live in: **Build a toy factory, produce supplies and make your citizens even more happy! **Build a junkyard, get even more supplies, but hey - who would like to live next to it? *Produce cars in a car factory, toys in a toy factory and make your people happy by giving them a public pool. *Hunt for blueprints for the two new Great Buildings, Cape Canaveral and The Habitat. *Invent high society, modern electronics and genetics research. *Send your commandos into battle and deal extra damage at close range with their new skill Close Quarters. *Contact!: Retaliate against all attacks with your machine gun teams. 'Improvements and changes' Balancing changes We have also changed stats of some items that we already have in-game, as we need them to be adjusted to Postmodern Era: *Medals changes (quests and PvP towers). We decided that we should reward players who put more effort into the game better. Therefore we changed the medals balancing a bit. You will be getting slightly less medals for completing recurring quests, but at the same time racing for the top spots in PvP towers will be much more profitable. *We also have some changes regarding medals production in two Great Buildings - Colosseum and Deal Castle. *In addition to what you can see above, we changed some of the Modern Era units to better fit the upcoming Postmodern Era, and we also added some bonuses. *Quest bonus in Château Frontenac has changed. GvG-related changes *To combat GvG hopping, a new system has been implemented to stop players from rejoining a guild they have left for 7 days. This will also solve a few other long-existing non-GvG issues there were caused by accounts leaving and rejoining their guilds. *From now on, one player can grant freedom to a sector only 4 times per day. This solution has been implemented to prevent abuses that might happen when not-exactly-trusted guild member is accidentally given "trusted" right. The limit resets at daily calculation. *Siege army unit cost has been removed. The requirement to field a siege army with full units was a bit confusing to new players and was also hindering activity for guilds that fight across multiple ages. For this reason we implemented following changes: **Placing a siege army no longer costs or requires having a currently selected army. **When a siege army is placed (by paying goods), "matching" units are automatically copied from the player's current army. "Matching" means "units of the correct era". If there are empty unit slots or non-matching units in the player's army, the missing units are randomly selected from that age (excluding, as always, special units like barbarians, rogues etc.). Other changes *The background image for the landing page has been updated. *Several minor improvements on the Login page. 'Bugfixes' UI bugfixes *Fixed an issue where the "Buy" button to buy a Forge Point with coins does not correctly grey out when you no longer have sufficient coins to buy one. *Fixed the size of the Bronze Age tower on Event Overview. *Corrected the order in Good drop-downs for "Coke" and "Rubber". *Fixed an issue where scrolling with the mouse wheel was much slower in the Settings panel. *Scroll bar remains on the right side when changing the age filter in Army Management - this has been fixed. Other bugfixes *Fixed an issue where after building from inventory the player can not cancel the selection. *There was an unpassable areas in battlemap for mounted units - this has been fixed. *In rare occasions building road segments caused game crash & reload. This has been fixed. *Fixed an issue where deleting military buildings does not update army pool. *The premium option for purchasing goods correctly purchases only the required goods. *Fixed an issue when building more than 3 pieces of road, the happiness blimp does not indicate the correct amount of happiness added. Category:Changelog